


Of Monsters and Men

by Tacodestroyeravenger



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idk why I’m posting this I wrote it in like ten minutes, Mentions of Blood, Mystery, Not for the squeamish, Not sure if I want this to stay a one-shot or not, We need more fanfics for this show, depends on if enough people want more, i guess I’ll fill the weird side of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacodestroyeravenger/pseuds/Tacodestroyeravenger
Summary: Jacob’s eyes flashed open and he inhaled with a gasp. The air tasted different. Where it was once pungent with rust, it was now sickly sweet unlike anything he could compare it to.





	Of Monsters and Men

Jacob’s eyes flashed open and he inhaled with a gasp. The air tasted different. Where it was once pungent with rust, it was now sickly sweet unlike anything he could compare it to. He blinked and tried to focus his eyes. A white popcorn ceiling stared back at him. He was in a bedroom.  
Trying to turn his head, he stopped with a groan and brought his hand up to his neck. He stopped when he saw the red covering most of his lower arm. He blinked again at the sight and inhaled in realization as his mind caught up. He felt a trickle in his throat and coughed harshly, bending double and turning to his side to deal with the shooting pains in his body.  
He felt like he’d been crushed under a building.  
The red pool he was lying in on the carpeted floor made him snap back to reality. He remembered.  
Ezekiel.  
Jacob immediately tried to get up, struggling for a few moments to succeed. He reached a sitting position and his hand eased towards the left side of his neck, hovering over the mutilated flesh there.  
It had stopped bleeding.  
Jacob felt his breaths coming a little faster and he swallowed to abate the feeling of panic trying to consume him.  
He had to find Ezekiel.  
Jacob stumbled and caught himself on a wall when he finally managed to get to his feet. He was incredibly light headed and based on the red painting the once white walls, he could guess why. He slowly made his way out of the room, seeing a trail of red stained carpet leading down the stairs of the home. He swallowed thickly.  
Carefully taking the steps one at a time, Jacob made it to the bottom and continued to follow the trail. When he finally reached the end he nearly gagged.  
Ezekiel was laying in a heap, a dead body next to him, but Jacob could only focus on the fact that Ezekiel did not look human.  
He-he looked like a werewolf.  
Jacob froze at the sight, his formerly weak knees locked into place from shock.  
Ezekiel wheezed and blinked open his eyes, a frantic look of understanding flashing in his muddled brown orbs. He tried to move and groaned when he realized the injuries he’d sustained himself. Jacob unfroze and went to move forwards but Ezekiel growled at him the same time the front door of the house glowed blue.  
Cassandra and Eve tumbled out, immediately seeing the two disasters in front of them.  
“Oh my-“ Cassandra stared, horrified.  
“Stone!” Eve went to him, standing beside him and darting worried glances to Ezekiel whom she had not yet recognized.  
And why did Jacob? Ezekiel surely didn’t look like himself but Jacob just knew it was him.  
Eve waved a hand in front of his face and Jacob blinked back into reality once more.  
“What happened? What is that?” Eve pointed at Ezekiel.  
“Jones.” Jacob could only choke out his name, shock still holding him tight in its clutches.  
“What about him? Is he okay?” Cassandra stepped forward, looking a little less nauseous.  
“That’s him.” Jacob nodded at the wolf creature, feeling dizzy at that small indication. He swayed a bit before Eve grabbed his arm.  
They were silent for just a second but it felt like longer. “That’s Ezekiel?” Eve stared at the wolf.  
“Yeah.” Jacob’s voice was more like a whisper.  
“I’ll get Jenkins.” Cassandra turned and ran back into the still glowing door.  
“Stone. What happened?” Eve looked him right in the eyes.  
Jacob reached his hand up to his neck as his eyes never left Ezekiel. “Vampires.”


End file.
